


Lego

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [22]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Cas and Dean have kids, Lego, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Cas steps on a piece of lego.





	

Cas wasn't looking at the ground as he walked around the Bunker. He didn't really think about this as ever since he and Dean had adopted Bruce and Richard toys had been all over the floor.

"Rich," Bruce called from the twins shared bedroom. "I wanna be Captain Jack!" The two of them had been obsessed with Doctor Who for a long time, since before they had been adopted and when they learnt that the Winchesters were real (They read the books... they really shouldn't have.. but they had) they became convinced that the Doctor was too.

"Okay," Richard replied. "I'll be the Doctor then."

Cas was bare foot, again something that he shouldn't have been. The boys had been playing with lego all day until they decided to play Doctor. "Don't drop the banana!" Cas listened carefully to the boys. He enjoyed listening to them play.

"Why not!?" Cas suddenly felt a sharp pain on his foot and he yelped. Lifting his foot and looking at the small brick that caused his pain.

"Good source of potassium." When Dean came around the corner not even a minute later, Cas was still stood there with his foot in the air. The ex-angel was staring at the brick as if he could melt it.

"Did you step on that?" Dean asked as he came up to Cas.

"Yes," Cas said. "It hurt." Laughter could be heard from the boys room.


End file.
